powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeo
Power Rangers: Zeo is a continuation of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Synopsis One fateful day, Master Vile used the Orb of Doom to reverse the rotation of Earth and turn back time, reverting the Rangers into powerless children (although they retained their memories). While the Alien Rangers and a restored Billy defended the Earth, the children went to different points in time to retrieve a piece of the Zeo Crystal, which was shattered and scattered throughout time by the Rangers themselves. Upon their return, the Zeo Crystal was reassembled, and its power was used to restore the planet back to normal. Their victory did not last long. Rito and Goldar infiltrated the Command Center and stole the Crystal, just before the explosive device they had planted earlier went off, leaving the Command Center in ruins, and the Rangers without a headquarters. While searching through the wreckage, the Rangers found the Zeo Crystal, apparently dropped by the two villains, and then fell into the underground Power Chamber, their new base of operations, where Zordon and Alpha-5 retreated to during the explosion. While celebrating the defeat of the Power Rangers, Zedd's palace is attacked by the Machine Empire, who wants to take over the Earth as well, causing Zedd, Rita, and the rest to evacuate and head for the M-51 galaxy to live with Master Vile. Using the power of the Zeo Crystal, Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Tanya and Adam became the Zeo Rangers, Earth's last hope against the Machine Empire. Mondo's plan to divide and conquer was working, and for the Rangers to succeed, they needed help from the Gold Ranger, Trey, who travels to planets where evil needs to be defeated. With the Golden Power in danger of being lost, they were given to former Red Ranger Jason, who joined the team as the sixth Zeo Ranger until it was time to return the powers to Trey. To travel to Muranthias and go up against Divatox and Maligore, the Rangers had to shift into high gear by accepting new Turbo Powers, leaving behind their days as Zeo Rangers. Rangers Allies * Zordon: An old powerful sage from Eltar; Mentor and creator of the Power Rangers. * Alpha 5: Robot assistant of Zordon. * Billy Cranston: Former Blue Ranger, now aids the team as their technical adviser. * Cestria and the Aquitian Rangers: Aliens from Aquitar. * Auric the Conqueror: A conqueror sealed in a Tiki form. Retrieved from Tanya's parents. * Bulk and Skull: Two former bullies, turned junior cops then detectives hired by Lt. Stone. * Lieutenant/Detective Jerome Stone: A Police Officer who was fired because of Bulk and Skull's behavior as overeager junior officers. He turned to the detective agency and started his own detective office. Villains * Machine Empire ** King Mondo: King of the Machine Empire ** Queen Machina: Queen of the Machine Empire ** Prince Sprocket: King Mondo's second and youngest son. ** Klank and Orbus: Mondo's two henchbots go down to Earth to supervise many of the Machine Empire's attacks. Klank will hurl Orbus at it, energizing it and making it grow. ** Prince Gasket: King Mondo's first and oldest son. ** Archerina: Prince Gaskets wife. ** Cogs: Footsoldiers of the Machine Empire * Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa: The Power Rangers first villians, retreated on the moon since the invasion of the Machine Empire. ** Louie Kaboom: Zedd and Rita's monster sent to destroy the Machine Empire but failed. ** Goldar: Rita and Zedd's henchmen who lost his memory and worked for Bulk and Skull. Goldar eventually regained his memory and returned to Rita and Lord Zedd. ** Rito Revolto: Rita's brother who lost his memory and worked for Bulk and Skull. Rito eventually regained his memory and returned to Rita and Lord Zedd. ** Finster: Rita's monster inventor. List of Zeo Monsters Machine Arena * Monsters from Machine Arena from Prince Gasket as. ** Hatchasaurus ** Two-Headed Parrot ** Soccadillo ** Oysterizer ** Octophantom ** Guitardo ** Turbanshell ** Vampirus ** Artistmole ** Lanterra ** Marvo The Meanie ** Centiback ** Hate Master ** Miss Chief ** See-Monster ** Brick Bully's Second Form ** Sinister Simian ** Blue Globbor Aquitan Ranger helmets ** Dischordia ** Parrot Top ** Bratboy ** Silo ** Fortissimodo ** Mean Screen ** Defoliator ** Main Drain ** Punchabunch ** Mace Face ** Googleheimer The Toy Robot ** Wrecking Ball ** Admiral Abominator ** Wolfblane ** Somnibot ** Barox ** Tough Tusks ** Stenchy ** Cruel Chome ** A Dischordia's Dress Form ** a black-leathed woman monster ** a umbrella fish monster ** a bluish white and blue bulky monster ** a clown dog monster ** a white swirly smudgy monster ** a furry brown tiki-masked monster Arsenal * Zeonizers: Morphers that harness the energy of the Zeo Crystal, and are used to pilot the Zeo Zords. * Zeo Power Weapons: An assortment of weapons used by the Zeo Rangers, combined to form the Zeo Blaster. ** Power Disc: Zeo Ranger 1 Pink's weapon. ** Power Clubs: Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow's weapon. ** Power Tonfas: Zeo Ranger 3 Blue's weapon. ** Power Hatchets: Zeo Ranger 4 Green's weapon. ** Power Sword: Zeo Ranger 5 Red's weapon. * Defender Wheel: Giant wheel that a Ranger can enter and send spinning at an enemy. * Zeo Jet Cycles: Five vehicles used for off-road transportation when the teleporter is down. * Zeo Laser Pistol/Blade: Standard Zeo Ranger weapons, serve as a laser gun or saber. * Super Zeo Gems: Powerful Artifacts that work similarly to the Zeo sub-crystals; Used to summon Super Zeozords. * Zeo Cannon: Powerful cannon that draws power from all the Zeo Rangers. * Golden Staff: Weapon of the Gold Ranger, used to morph as well as for hand-to-hand combat and laser blasts. Zords * Zeozords ** Zeozord 1 (Kat/Pink) ** Zeozord 2 (Tanya/Yellow) ** Zeozord 3 (Rocky/Blue) ** Zeozord 4 (Adam/Green) ** Zeozord 5 (Tommy/Red) * Zeo Megazord (combination of Zeozords) * Red Battlezord (Tommy/Red) * Zeo Mega Battlezord (combination of Zeo Megazord & Red Battlezord) * Pyramidas (Trey/Jason)(Gold) * Zeo Ultrazord (combination of Zeo Megazord/Super Zeo Megazord, Red Battlezord & Pyramidas) * Super Zeozords ** Super Zeozord 1 (Kat/Pink) ** Super Zeozord 2 (Tanya/Yellow) ** Super Zeozord 3 (Rocky/Blue) ** Super Zeozord 4 (Adam/Green) ** Super Zeozord 5 (Tommy/Red) * Super Zeo Megazord (combination of Super Zeozords) * Warrior Wheel (Jason/Gold) Episodes Trivia *''Power Rangers: Zeo'' is the first series in Power Rangers that is part of the annual Ranger suit change to match the annual change of the Super Sentai series. *It is the first and currently only series where the rangers dressed in a different color of civilian clothing from their ranger suits (in the first two episodes, they were still dressed in the clothes from the last episode of Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, which were their MMPR colors). * It was the first season to not feature Billy Cranston in every single episode. *This is the first series where the rangers' powers and arsenal are completely intact. Neither the zords, nor the weapons, nor the base powers themselves, were destroyed. As it stands, Zeo is the only season so far to hold this distinction (Time Force does not exactly count, as the ranger team split up afterwards, where as the Zeo rangers continued on with the Turbo powers). *This was the first series that featured a Yellow Ranger who had a skirt as part of her uniform and was a female in both the American version and its Sentai counterpart, this would be repeated in Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Dino Thunder,Power Rangers S.P.D. and Power Rangers Operation Overdrive(Note: Even though the Yellow S.P.D Ranger did not feature a skirt on her uniform, her Sentai counterpart was indeed a female). *This was the first series to feature a Ranger team where half of the team was not born in North America (Note: Katherine Hillard (Zeo Ranger I, Pink) was born in Australia, Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow) was born in Africa, and Trey (the original Gold Zeo Ranger) was born on the planet Triforia. *It is the second season to have a ranger (the Gold Ranger) receive his powers before his identity is revealed to the audience. The first is Tommy Oliver, the White Tiger Ranger. *It is the first season to have a ranger (Gold) to keep his identity secret from the audience for more than a single episode (the White Tiger Ranger revealed his identity one episode after he first appeared). *It is the first season to feature a ranger (Gold) whose identity is not known to Zordon (the evil Green Ranger cannot be counted, since Zordon addressed Tommy by name as he was trashing the Command Center). *It is the first season to have a person (Jason Lee Scott) who had formerly retired from the team come back full-time, as opposed to just a guest appearance. The second and only other time so far is in Dino Thunder, with Tommy Oliver. *This was the first series that assigned a Power Ranger a specific numeral designation, this would be repeated again in Turbo, In Space (by way of the Mega V space craft), Lightspeed, Time Force (by way of the Time Fliers), S.P.D., Operation Overdrive (by way of the DriveMax Zords) and RPM. *This was the first series to feature a child villain (Prince Sprocket), this would be repeated in Power Rangers S.P.D. with the introduction of Mora. *This was the first series to feature at least one ranger from the previous incarnations appear, this trend would continue all the way up to Power Rangers Ninja Storm which stands as the only Power Ranger series not to have a crossover or special ranger guest star to date, however, after Ninja Storm the tradition has continued. However this did not happen in either Mystic Force or Jungle Fury. *This was the only series that featured a former ranger receiving their own opening credit during another series (i.e. David Yost as "Billy" and Austin St. John as "Jason"). * This was the first of two Power Rangers series to use footage from the Sentai teamup movies for their teamup. This footage was used for Rangers of Two Worlds Part 1 and 2. * In one of Zeo's most major departures from Ohranger (Zeo's Sentai counterpart) Prince Sprocket and Prince Gasket were brothers, whereas in the Sentai Kaizer Buldont (Gasket) was in fact an older version of Prince Buldont (Sprocket). *Despite the fact that the Ohranger "King Brace" was released in America as the "Gold Ranger Zeonizer", it was never used in Power Rangers Zeo. *For the first time, a Ranger (or more) had the chance to grow Zord-size to battle a giant monster (Ninjor in MMPR doesn't count since he wasn't a Ranger). During the final battle with King Mondo, Trey of Triforia, the Gold Ranger, powered the Zeo Rangers so all of them could grow and fight them. This would be repeated in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy when the Magna Defender grew, changing into Mega Defender to combine with Torozord, and it would repeat again in Power Rangers Mystic Force with the Rangers becoming their Zords. (This is if you don't count Tommy in MMPR, as he grew to to zord size as the evil Green Ranger to fight against the Megazord before getting his Dragonzord.) *This is the last series to use the main morphing call, "It's Morphin' Time!" (though the phrase was used in In Space by Adam, in Wild Force by Jason and Tommy, and again by Adam in Operation Overdrive, though these were just guest appearences.) *The first episodes used an alternate logo in the intro that simply read "Zeorangers" in the same style as "Power Rangers" and had the five shapes (single oblong, double oblong, triangle, square, five-pointed star) below it. *The shapes associated with the rangers actually have a not-so-subtle relationship to their numerical designation. The single oblong is for Zeo Ranger 1, the double oblong is for Zeo Ranger 2, a three-sided polygon is for Zeo Ranger 3, and four sided polygon is for Zeo Ranger 4, a five-pointed star is for Zeo Ranger 5, and even the Gold ranger's visor had six branches (emphasizing that he is Zeo Ranger 6). Whether the [Ohrangers were designed with this in mind or if this is just coincidence is unknown. * In "A Season To Remember" it's revealed that Tommy and Kat will marry and have two grandchildren, one of whom may be a Power Ranger. The canonicty of these events has been debated since Zordon's destruction in the finale of Power Rangers in Space. * It is the first (and currently only) season to have a morphing device that was not referred to as a "morpher" in the show (the Zeo Morphers were called Zeonizers). *It is the only season to have a title with a word that is entirely made up; that word is Zeo (other titles have have acronyms, such as SPD, or shortened words, such as Dino in Dino Thunder). *This is the first (and so far only) series to have the main group of rangers using two different morphing calls (In their fighting morph instead of saying "It's Morphin Time" they called out "Power Rangers ZEO"). References * Power Rangers | Teams | Zeo de: Zeo fr: Zeo Zeo